Por última vez
by Mamiko22
Summary: A veces el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido. Tanto, que ni siquiera nos damos cuenta de que todos aquellos momentos felices o triste que vivimos, ya pasaron. Y con ellos se ha ido la oportunidad de poder confesar el amor que sentías hacia tu amado.


Hola~ ¿Como están? Espero que bien y yo intento disfrutar mis vacaciones pero últimamente estuve demasiado ocupada, ni escribir puedo T_T

pero me hice tiempo para poder publicar otro KiKasa, esta vez para un concurso de una página bastante bonita que le dedica hermosas imágenes a la pareja *corazón* Los adoro "Amantes del KiKasa" *corazón* amo sus imágenes con todo mi cocoro (?)

Espero que les guste y si gustan pasen a leer los otros fics que tengo~

Día número 2341: Sigo sin poder escribir un MidoTaka...

¡Espero les guste!

* * *

Aquel día parecía bastante normal, una mañana común como cualquier otra además de un clima típico de primavera, ni muy caluroso ni muy frió. La temperatura que se presentaba era ideal. Y por más que el clima estuviera excelente para salir a pasear por algún lado, sabía que debía asistir al instituto, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó con pocas ganas de la cama para ir a ponerse su uniforme.

Era extraño, pero en el trayecto desde su hogar hasta el instituto se sentía ¿Raro? No podía explicar bien como era la situación, pero sabía que algo inusual le pasaba. Incluso las clases habían transcurrido de la misma manera, tranquilas como la mayoría de las veces, veía a sus compañeros conversando con toda normalidad, sin embargo…él se sentía como si no estuviera presente en ese lugar, como si en ese momento su mente o incluso su corazón estuvieran en otra parte.

Las clases habían terminado y todos lo sabían por el toque de timbre de salida, al menos algo bueno podría ocurrir en ese día ya que pensaba que tal vez, podría despejarse un poco de ese sentimiento mediante la práctica que tenía el equipo de basket de Kaijo en el gimnasio. Era la única manera en que podría distraerse por unas dos horas como mucho.

Así que trotó hasta los vestidores pero no se encontró con nadie, aunque el sonido de un balón venía desde la cancha. No podría haber llegado tarde a la práctica, después de todo a penas habían tocado el timbre, aunque el sonido del constante dribleo le decía lo contrario. - ¿Hola? -Pronunció al ver que solo una persona estaba practicando. Mientras que los otros miembros del equipo todavía no se presentaban en el gimnasio.

\- ¿Kise? ¿Qué haces aquí? - Interrogó el capitán del equipo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el rubio.

\- Senpai… -No había nadie en el gimnasio, bueno, solo con excepción de ellos dos pero no sabía bien la razón, no le habían informado nada. ¿Hoy no había práctica? Preguntó un tanto confundido dirigiéndose hacia el mayor.

\- Serás… - Y como era de esperarse, los golpes no se hicieron esperar, y el azabache tenía varios motivos para ejecutarlos. Primero por tener una memoria de corto plazo y segundo por no escuchar bien al entrenador. - Hoy hay suspensión de actividades porque mañana es la ceremonia de graduación ¿No lo recuerdas? Y eso que estuviste cuando el entrenador lo había dicho. -

No era como si lo hubiera olvidado, es más lo había escuchado y si recordaba estar presente cuando lo dijo pero…su mente estaba ocupada en otra cosa. Cuando apenas había escuchado "Ceremonia de graduación" No pudo evitar recordar aquel partido en que se había enfrentado a Seirin. Era la última Winter Cup de sus superiores, ya no podría volver a jugar con ellos. Ahora partirían a la universidad y él ni siquiera pudo regalarles una victoria. Se sentía pésimo.

\- Oi, te estoy hablando. - Jaló uno de sus cabellos para que le prestara atención.

\- Ya lo sé, lo siento… - Estaba bastante distraído en ese día, y tendría que tener cuidado de no estarlo frente al azabache ya que los golpes de este no eran precisamente suaves. - ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí senpai? - Interrogó cuando el contrario lo había soltado de sus hebras, sobándose un poco en aquella zona.

\- Bueno… - Desvió su mirada del as de Kaijo para observar el tablero que tenían en el gimnasio, además del techo y de la canasta de uno de los aros contrarios. - Quería practicar un poco antes de despedirme. - Sonrió de forma suave mientras acariciaba el balón entre sus manos de la misma manera. Pensando o más bien recordando tantos momentos que había vivido en ese gimnasio, la primera vez que entrenó allí, aquel día en que tuvo que soportar la lamentable presentación de Kise como ingresante al club. - Voy a extrañar este equipo… - Pronunció dirigiendo una mirada de nostalgia hacia el frente, pero no lucía como si fuera a llorar. Más bien se trataba de una mirada con la cual, podría decirse, se sentía feliz por llevarse buenos recuerdos.

Aquello había causado que tuviera muchas ganas de abrazarlo, de decirle que lo extrañaría pero sobre todo, quería confesarle en ese momento lo mucho que le quería y no como un superior, sino como algo más. Pero nunca se atrevió y para su desgracia, había dejado pasar demasiado el tiempo. Tanto que ya se encontraban a horas de despedirse. - ¿Juguemos un poco? - Quería seguir ocultando lo que sentía, por lo menos hasta mañana.

\- Como quieras. - Dijo con seguridad mientras trasladaba el balón hacia su mano derecha.

El azabache comenzó a driblear en el lugar y luego a moverse, para poder anotar una canasta, pero como era de esperarse el rubio no se la dejaría nada fácil. Era bueno defendiendo pero este tenía que aprender una cosa, el que llevaba más años jugando basket era Kasamatsu y no Kise. Así que con algunas dificultades que supo cómo enfrentar, anotó una canasta. - Moo ¡No es justo! ¡Estaba distraído! - Pronunció el menor al ver que su capitán había anotado un punto. - ¡Una vez más! - Y de nuevo se encontraba defendiendo pero esta vez, había obtenido la pelota mediante un robo y pudo anotar clavando el balón con ambas manos en el aro.

Continuaron jugando así por unos veinte o treinta minutos, ninguno de los dos tenía noción del tiempo. Se estaban divirtiendo, por última vez. Y ni siquiera se percataban de ello. No se ponían a pensar que cada jugada que hacían, cada dribleo que ejecutaban con el balón hacia el suelo y cada canasta que metían, sería la última. Mañana Kise ya no tendría al azabache para que lo regañara, ya no tendría a sus superiores con los que había aprendido a trabajar en equipo. Y lo más probable, la oportunidad de poder confesarse en una de las escaleras del edificio del instituto se irían junto al mayor. Junto a su capitán.

Ambos se despidieron del gimnasio y se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares. Pero Kasamatsu lo había dejado pensando en algo. Aquello que le había dicho sonaba diferente a una despedida usual. "Nos vemos Kise y…gracias" En el trayecto hacia su casa no podía dejar de pensar en la forma en que lo había dicho. Ese tono de voz que sonaba con ¿Cariño? No, era imposible. Pero…su voz se notaba como temblorosa al despedirse y más con ese agradecimiento. No tenía porque agradecer, no había nada que hubiera hecho que mereciera un gracias, o por lo menos eso pensaba.

A penas había llegado saludó a sus padres al igual que a sus hermanas y fue directo hacia el baño de su habitación para tomar una ducha. Todavía con los momentos, con las palabras del mayor rondando en sus pensamientos. Y pensando esa misma frase, había caído en los brazos de Morfeo.

" _Todo lo que alguna vez querías_

 _Aquello que añorabas tener con todo tu corazón_

 _Puede irse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos_

 _Aquello que nunca dijiste, hoy te dolerá"_

Mientras estaba durmiendo, una voz se hizo presenten en sus sueños. No reconocía muy bien de quién podría llegar a ser pero, dicen que lo que uno muestra en sus sueños, son el reflejo de lo que uno desea con el corazón pero que resulta difícil de cumplir por ciertos motivos.

" _¡Soy de primero, me llamo Kise Ryouta!"_

" _Perdí…por primera vez…"_

" _Senpai…"_

" _¡Todavía no ha terminado!"_

" _Quería ganar... Yo... Quería ganar junto a todos..."_

Todos y cada uno de los momentos que había pasado con sus superiores en Kaijo pasaban de forma continua y rápida entre sus sueños. Algunos eran recuerdos alegres y otros eran parte de amargas derrotas, que al menos le habían servido para seguir practicando y mejorar cada día. A esforzarse cada vez más en cada entrenamiento, pero…aún así no había sido suficiente contra Seirin.

 _\- Kise…_

Ahora su sueño había cambiado. Estaba en un cuarto vació, sin algún mueble o algo que indicara que se trataba de una casa o algún espacio en específico. Y dentro de ese lugar estaba una figura delgada que pronunciaba su apellido.

 _\- ¿Senpai?...e-espere…no se vaya…_

Los pasos se iban haciendo cada vez más pesados a medida que se acercaba a aquella figura a la vez que esta se alejaba con cada movimiento que hacía.

 _\- No hay tiempo. Lo tuviste y ya lo has perdido. Lo siento…nos vemos pero… gracias, Kise…_

No podía creerlo. La figura de su capitán se desvanecía con cada palabra y lo que le causaba mayor temor era que con cada una de las frases pronunciadas unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de aquellas orbes azules. Junto con una sonrisa que acompañaba cada sílaba.

Había tenido el tiempo para decir lo que sentía hacia el azabache, pero no pudo hacerlo. Y ahora, ya estaban a punto de despedirse y ni siquiera eso pudo concretar. Cuando observó como la figura se desvanecía frente a sus ojos sintió una opresión en su pecho, le faltaba el aire, no podía respirar. Lo necesitaba…necesitaba decirle lo que sentía...necesitaba pasar más tiempo con su superior…quería decirle que le quería, que desde el momento en que se habían conocido ya sentía algo por él. Quería decirle que lo amaba.

 _\- ¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes!_

 _\- Adiós..._

 _-¡Senpai!_

Kise se había levantado bastante agitado, al parecer había presenciado lo que era tener una pesadilla y para su desgracia uno de los peores sueños que su subconsciente pudiera imaginar.- ¿E-estaba llorando? - Pronunció para sí mismo al notar como unas pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, uniéndose en su mentón para luego caer hacia la sábana. Definitivamente, aquella había sido una de las peores pesadillas que había tenido hasta ahora.

Y en ella reflejaba lo que de verdad sentía. No quería que sus superiores se fueran de Kaijo, quería jugar más con ellos, quería regalarles victorias y no solo derrotas…quería…quería que Kasamatsu se quedara por un poco más de tiempo para poder decirle todos los sentimientos que su corazón albergaba para él.

Fue entonces cuando había recordado algo, en su sueño el intentaba moverse pero cada vez que lo hacía el azabache se alejaba más y más hasta desaparecer. No podía quedarse en su cama por siempre, tendría que despedirse del mayor así le doliera hacerlo, y lo más importante, debería decirle todo lo que sentía antes de que este se fuera.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

" _Hoy estamos aquí para despedir a nuestros alumnos en su último año de secundaria. Esperamos que este instituto les haya inculcado los valores necesarios para que lleven una vida digna y exitosa. Y sin más, esperamos que tengan éxito en lo que hayan elegido para su futuro; ya sea la universidad, trabajar o ambas cosas. Pero recuerden, al salir de aquí saldrán y dirán que ahora son personas, hombres y mujeres de bien, educados para triunfar y más que nada para tener éxito en lo que sea que elijan. Muchas gracias y ¡Felicidades!"_

Al finalizar aquel discurso, solo se podía escuchar como una multitud de estudiantes derramaban algunas lágrimas, todos ya con sus diplomas. Abrazándose entre sí y seguramente pensando en que la mayoría, iría a universidades diferentes, unos se quedarían a estudiar cerca, otros se irían a estudiar en el extranjero. Trabajarían y buscarían el futuro que más les convenga y que más feliz les hiciera. Partirían de Kaijo para ya no volver.

\- ¡Senpai! - Cuando todos salieron del salón donde había sido la ceremonia el rubio había perdido de vista al mayor, no lo encontraba por ningún lado así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue correr mientras miraba hacia todos lados buscando por su ahora, ex capitán de Kaijo. - ¡Kasamatsu-senpai! -

\- ¡Deja de ser tan escandaloso! - Una voz llegó detrás de él, junto con una patada pero leve en su espalda.

\- ¡Senpai! Pensé que ya se había ido. - Pronunció feliz al ver que tenía en frente suyo a azabache, con un leve entrecejo pero era común de este. Además lucía bastante bien no daba signos de haber llorado siquiera un poco. Era de esperarse, mostrándose tan fuerte delante de los demás cuando por dentro se quebraba tan fácil.

\- Todavía no, por algo estoy conversando contigo ¿No crees? - Levantó una ceja mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. Como si se estuviera preparado para decir algo. - Solo quería decirte gracias y...no, solo eso. - El de orbes azules levantó su mano, pero no para golpear al rubio más bien para posarla en el hombro ajeno mientras iba caminando hacia adelante. - Me están esperando, nos vemos. - El azabache comenzó a alejarse a medida que se despedía, no, no podía creerlo. Era justo como en su sueño. Se estaba quedando allí parado sin hacer nada, pero no porque quisiera. Era como si algo le impidiera correr hacia él.

\- Espere... - Pronunció para sí mismo en lo que se daba vuelta para observar cómo se iba hacia la entrada del instituto. - ¡Senpai! ¡Todavía no puedes irte! - Gritó desde su lugar, esperando que el otro lo haya escuchado aunque fuera por un segundo y para su sorpresa así fue.

Ahora tenía la oportunidad para hacerlo, no le importaba si era el momento o no pero sabía que era ahora o nunca. Kise al ver que el mayor se había quedado esperando, todavía con una cara de sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, tragó saliva y tomó valor para por fin encaminarse hacia el contrario. - No puedes irte porque… - Un cálido viento se hizo presente, despojando a esos árboles que estaban cerca de la entrada su hermosa cabellera rosa, las flores de cerezo dejaban caer uno por uno sus pétalos hasta llegar al suelo, y poco a poco formaban una alfombra de diversos tonos de colores que iban desde blanco hasta un rosa de un tono un poco más fuerte. - No te he dicho que me…gustas…me gustas desde el momento en que jugamos un partido juntos, me gustas desde el momento en que me enseñaste a respetar a mis superiores, me gustas desde el momento en que…te conocí… - Unas lágrimas se hacían presente en su rostro a medida que decía cada palabra, cada vez que soltaba una frase desde lo más profundo de su ser, dolía, y solo por el hecho de pensar en que no podría ser correspondido o más bien, porque ese día era el último en que estarían en el mismo instituto. - No me dejes… -

\- … - El azabache no sabía que decir, sentía como si todo a su alrededor fuera ajeno a la situación y lo único que importaba en ese momento era él y la respuesta que debía dar. Se puso a pensar por unos instantes y recordó algo, no le gustaba que este llorara, por más que no se tratara de un partido que habían perdido no quería verlo derramar lágrimas. - Kise…yo… - No pudo evitarlo, se acercó hacia el cuerpo del más alto y lo abrazó. Solo para ocultar su rostro en el torso ajeno y tratar de no llorar en ese momento, todavía tenía que mostrarse fuerte frente al menor, no podría quebrarse en ese momento. - Te tardaste demasiado idiota. Aunque no pensé que sentirías lo mismo… -

\- ¿También te gusto? - Dijo abrazando fuerte el cuerpo del azabache, como si en aquel gesto demostrara que nada más importaba, que solo quería permanecer más tiempo con este y poder disfrutar juntos aquellos momentos en que no habían tenido oportunidad de estar como pareja. - N-no lo creo… -

\- S-si - Asintió nervioso con un leve tono carmesí presente en sus mejillas. Abrazando de la misma forma al rubio. Y ¿Por qué no? Derramando solo unas cuantas lágrimas, estaba feliz, y bastante porque por fin ambos habían dicho lo que de verdad sentían, pero lamentablemente ya era tarde. - Tengo que irm- - Pero antes de que fuera a terminar de hablar sintió como unas cálidas manos acunaban su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, acariciando las mismas con la punta del pulgar, era el tacto más suave y cálido que podría haber tenido en toda su vida. Y se lo estaba dando la persona de la cual se había enamorado. - Kise… -

\- Kasamatsu-san… - Pronunció de la forma más suave y nostálgica que el momento le pudiera permitir para luego acercarse cada vez más al rostro del azabache y posar sus labios con los ajenos en busca de un beso.

No sabía si era el primer beso de el mayor, sin embargo eso no quitaría el hecho de que el rubio quería hacerlo especial. Porque era su primer beso y para su desgracia, tal vez el último que tendría con este. Ladeo un poco su rostro para que pudiera degustar un poco más de aquellos dulces labios, saboreando el sabor único que estos presentaban con cada movimiento, con cada pequeño roce que tenían. Deslizando sus brazos a la cintura ajena y así atraer más su figura hacia su cuerpo.

En ese momento nada más importaba, era como si solo ellos dos existieran en el mundo, transmitiéndose el cariño que no habían podido darse en ese último año. Estaban felices porque ambos sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro, pero lamentablemente no podrían estar juntos como quisieran. Habían perdido la oportunidad de salir juntos del gimnasio después de un entrenamiento hacia sus hogares, no podrían compartir un bento en la azotea del instituto. Y no podrían jugar juntos en el mismo equipo. El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido y ambos no supieron aprovecharlo para poder confesar lo que en verdad sentían.

Ahora solo les quedaba disfrutar esos pequeños segundos en que ambos demostraban lo mucho que habían esperado aquel momento mediante un beso, un gesto en el cual demostraban que no querían apartarse, que todavía querían compartir más momentos juntos y sobre todo, que querían estar como una pareja de ahí en más.

* * *

¿Reviews?

Espero que les haya gustado, y si quieren más feels, hay otra historia KiKasa que tengo. La escribía hace tiempo pero me dijeron que era muy ¿Trágica? Creo que esa sería la palabra...bueno nos vemos y cuídense ^^


End file.
